Corazones
by elmundodelalala
Summary: muchas son las veces cuando expresamos que la vida es un pañuelo, a veces solo es una frase pero cuando el pasado vuelve a resurgir recuerdos que pensabas que era solo imágenes de una horrible pesadilla, todo cambia. El pasado se vuelve presente, podrá haber algún futuro?


**Corazones**

 **Negación** : Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen. Este fic es pura ficción nada escrito aquí está basado en hechos reales, no ganó nada publicando esto, el contenido tiene turtlecest aunque en este fic se base de un universo alterno donde las tortugas son humanas y no comparten lazos sanguíneos, todo se explicará con el tiempo, aquellos que no deseen leer yaoi mejor no sigan leyendo más, que aquí a nadie se le obliga a leer a nadie por lo que luego no se aceptarán reclamos, a no ser ortográficos que estoy muy enmohecida con eso y podría haber algunos fallos

Capítulo 1: ¿Inicios?

Todo empezó un día cómo muchos otros, en los que al estar su familia lejos por asuntos de estudios en Japón, la soledad le hacía abstraerse en si mismo y era muy raro por estos días verle sonreír con la sonrisa risueña que siempre le caracterizaba, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de sus dos hermanos mayores, que le era raro no tenerlos al lado, la casa se le hacía enorme y el colegio era tan aburrido como ver una maratón de barnie el dinosaurio.

"Como desearía poder estar con ellos"-pensaba mientras revisaba su casillero, se había olvidado un libro y en vez de encontrarlo parecía que este se empañada a hacerle el día más oscuro no queriendo aparecer, porque le odiaba tanto la vida, que le había hecho, vale mezclar pizza con leche condensada y dársela a uno de los invitados de su padre que de casualidad era intolerante a la lactosa no fue buena idea, pero es que no sabia cómo hacer que parará de hablar de no se que y no se cuantas leyes ve tu a saber hay en Nueva York sobre poder o no poder cortar la rama de un árbol, si ese día fue un día negro en la historia, su nueva creación había sido brutalmente arrojada el inodoro sin poder dar a conocer su grandeza en el mundo culinario

La Vida no era la misma sin sus hermanos que de seguro se hubieran escandalizado cómo el... Bueno uno se hubiera puesto del lado de su padre y el otro seguro que el daría un sermón que ciertas cosas es mejor no mezclar y que si tu padre viene diciéndote todo el día que va a venir a visitarle un amigo que no tolera la leche no es porque que le caiga mal porque tiene un odio aserrimo a ella sino que tragarla hace que se pase horas en el baño, aun así le hubiesen reñido le hubiese gustado que estuviesen con el, más sabia que el tenía que seguir en casa analizando las moscas, mientras sus hermanos estában allá en Japón seguramente enterrados en libros de texto...

Pensándolo bien no estaba tan mal, con eso en mente intento animarse un poco

Más una de las desventajas al no tener a sus protectores hermanos era que se había vuelto un "disque" blanco fácil de las burlas de los matones de turno

A veces odiaba ser un adolescente desgarbado, bueno en comparación a sus hermanos, curtidos en artes marciales, bueno uno de ellos a lo menos

El era el enano del familia y al tener ojos azules e ser dueño de una inocente aura a su alrededor, no le ayudaba, pues más de uno lo veía como la víctima de todos los matones de la escuela, bueno si supieran que luego tendrían que lidiar con el Doctor Prankenstein se lo hubieran pensado antes de acabar como su última víctima.

Bañado en salsa de queso y con espaguetis de pelo, pero bueno acaso no sabían que no se podía juzgar por las apariencias?

Divertido ante el recuerdo saco algo que en vez de ser el libro que buscaba era la historieta número 10 de los jóvenes vengadores, volumen dos, olvidándose del libro de texto se puso a ojear pues este cómic hace tiempo que no lo leía y era uno de sus favoritos, con cómic en mano y cara pegada a sus páginas se dispuso a ir a la clas siguiente más alguien salio a su paso, una persona que era uno de los renombrados matones dueños del pasillo que te quitan el dinero y que al ser tan grandes se creían dueños del mundo, Cris Bradford, su última víctima

\- asi que tus hermanos están fuera enano - Parecia que algunos no aprenden, ahí iba el intento numero 8 de la semana de cobrarse venganza y eso que era martes

\- Que quieres Bradford, se te perdió la peluca de espagueti - se regodeo el rubio fingiendo no darse cuenta que muchos alumnos se iban a otra dirección que no fuese donde estaban el y bradford, que cobarde era la gente, parecía que solo en los cómics habían héroes dispuestos a jugarse la vida, bueno en este caso la cara bonita, para defender al desvalido, ni modo, no iba a esperar a que su caballero de dorada armadura apareciese detrás de una taquilla, tendría que valerse por si mismo, bueno el no era él mejor en artes marciales como sus hermanos pero si era el más escurridizo de todos

\- Bueno creo que sabes muy bien que la bromita iba costarte caro -El castaño dando unos paso, luego de hacer crujir sus puños iba a darle el primer golpe cuando otro chico " sin querer" usando demasiada fuerza al abrir su casillero que "casualmente" estaba detrás de Bradford ocasionó que la puerta impactará en el lindo cráneo del castaño y así mandando por " accidente" a besar el "muy" limpio suelo

\- Ups perdona, no pensaba que la cosa redonda delante de mi casillero era tu cabeza- la voz grave con un acento extraño que Mikey escucho proveniente de aquel inesperado caballero de dorada armadura, le hizo un clic, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que en vez de poner cara de idiota viendo a la alfombra Bradford era mejor ver al joven a quien le pertenecía dicha voz, que por raro que pareciera le resultaba conocida

Subiendo la vista un tanto impactado y confundido por ese raro click en su cabeza

El joven frente suyo llevaba una sonrisa descarada, era de tez blanca, con un muy interesante cabello rojo y de unos electrizantes ojos verdes.

No pudo evitarse perder en la bruma, ahí estab otra vez el click, algo le decía que había algo trascendental en este momento, aunque no sabia ¿que?

\- Oye, estas bien? - El pelirrojo viéndose analizado por el chico frente suyo, que cuando hablaba con el tipo al que había vuelto parte del decorado del colegio parecía alguien mas vivo que la estatua actual, se quedó sin habla pues no sabia si talves sin querer había dejado en shock al pequeño, talves fue muy brusco y talves se había equivocado y no es que el chico estuviese a punto de ser desfigurado por el mastodonte que Aún se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo - Si era amigo tuyo lo sien...

No, no que va - reaccionando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco desconsiderado con quien lo había salvado de una brutal paliza- perdona es que pensé que de está no me salvaba jajajaja que cosas no - aun sin entender muy bien que rayos le pasaba, sonrió, no una de las sonrisas apagadas de los últimos tiempos, no, esta fue sincera y tan natural que simplemente salio sin mas, el chico frente suyo tenía algo que le hacía reir

\- Si tu lo dices, por cierto soy nuevo en este cole, mi nombre es Raph

-El mio Mikey

Asi había iniciado su rara amistad, desde entonces eran uña y mugre y cada vez que uno se sentía triste o solo el otro le animaba, poco sabían que su encuentro, ese día en el cole no fue el primero...

Más pronto descubrirán que a veces la vida es un pañuelo y que se empeña en buscar las respuestas a preguntas nunca contestadas, preguntas de un pasado oculto y lleno de oscuridad en la que dos niños de unos 5 años escondidos esperaban el cruel destino que les esperaba en manos de una persona sin escrúpulos

Como ya ven raph y mikey no han sido criados en el mismo techo, ahora solo falta saber como están vinculados, eso se sabrá más adelante, el nombre del fic tiene muchos significados que irán saliendo cómo más vaya avanzando, por cierto este fic es de mi propiedad trasladado aquí de wattpad en la que tengo una cuenta con el nombre de NeithDelKaos y que a sido modificado para su mejor comprensión, lastimosamente no creo poder continuarlo allá por muchos fallos que no me dejan escribir el siguiente capítulo, el tercero, que llevó intentando subir desde hace más de un mes


End file.
